Shadow Catcher
by what is needed
Summary: Glee:SPIES! When the President's daughter, Quinn, is caught up in the dangerous world of evil masterminds, the Teen Operation Agents are called in. Of course, her protection happen to only be sixteen. a little Puckleberry, Abandoned.
1. Preview

**_AN: This is a...glimpse into a new story idea. Imagine the glee club being split up, half are the protection, half are the protected. The TOA member are listed, but Quinn's friends are: Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, and Tina. Rachel is a bit of a badass in this, and as always, I'll have a tiny bit of Puckleberry, and other couples are yet to be thought about. _**

******Disclaimer: I don't own glee, or the American government...  
><strong>

**Preview**

**Meet the T.O.A.-Team,**

**a professional trained group of spies,**

**who all happen to be only sixteen.**

_Position: _Team Leader

_Name: _Rachel Berry

_Code Name: _Superstar

"**Berry. Rachel Berry." **

"**How very…" He seemed to pause, "**_James Bond_**…of you"**

_Position: _Assistant Chief

_Name: _Noah "Puck" Puckerman

_Code Name: _BAMF

"**I can kill you, easily. Actually, I can kill you forty six ways easily. With just a pen."**

**He seemed very proud of this. **

_Position: _Technology Consultant

_Name: _Mike Chang

_Code Name: _Situasian

"**Nerd? We prefer intellectual badass."**

_Position: _Guard

_Name: _Finn Hudson

_Code Name: _Gigantor

"**Aren't you a little bit too injudiciously fatuous to be in a secret agent?"**

_Position: _Scout

_Name: _Sam Evans

_Code Name: _Biebster

"**I'm going in!"**

"**Don't sounds so serious about it man, you're checking out fucking janitor's closet."**

_Position: _Tracker

_Name: _Artie Abrams

_Code Name: _Wheels

"**It's a wheelchair…""It's a wheelchair…that is rocket powered…"**

_Position: _Social Engineer

_Name: _Kurt Hummel

_Code Name: _Porcelain

"**Disguises are a type of art. And thank god I'm an excellent artist."**

_**They're mission? Protect the at least the President's daughter.**_

_**And the President's daughter's friends as well. **_

_Quinn Fabray _knows who is she, what she is worth. That's why she has a group of friends, people she can trust. But when an evil mastermind suddenly starts threatening her father, _the president_, backup is called in.

Truth is though, she didn't notice anyone new. Just except an odd group of new students that join her and her friends at their private school, McKinley Prep.

_**Bring on the mayhem, **_

_**as the T.O.A. team do there best to control the daughter of America. **_

_**Romance, friendship, hilarity and, of course, adventure.**_

_**And in the end, **_

_**they might end up just saving America.**_

_**better yet, **_

_**the world.**_

_**AN: so, review, and check out my other story. if I get enough interest in this one, I will continue. If not, well, :/**_


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: and so it begins ;) I'd love to hear what you think, because I'd love to make it better. **

**Disclaimer:don't own it, probably won't ever own it. :(  
><strong>

**Wednesday, May 13th **

**5:35 am, TOA cafeteria**

Rachel Berry began to butter her toast, sipping on her protein shake, still silent since the sun had decided not to rise yet. Mornings had never been her cup of tea, and there was nothing usual about today that would make that different. After just finishing her morning working, Rachel was alone in the cafeteria, as her team still slept soundlessly.

Ms. Sylvester sauntered into cafeteria, already showered and wearing a new tracksuit. She was noticeably happy, which was different.

"Good morning, Superstar."

Rachel put the butter knife down and turned to face her instructor.

Her team had been under the control of Ms. Sylvester the moment they were issued into the program.

She smiled, biting into her toast, reading Ms. Sylvester's expression.

"What's got you so happy?"

"Well, Superstar, I received a very _nice_ phone call this morning, around three forty-"

"Seven, yeah I know. I heard it."

"Your hearing is impeccable, Superstar. Anyways, I was given some very _nice_ news."

Rachel could tell from the way Ms. Sylvester was saying 'nice' that it was going to be a unusual day after all, even if her morning routine didn't change.

**Wednesday, May 13****th**

**6:02 am, Boys Dorm**

Sam Evans found himself on the ground. It was a well known fact among the team that he rolled in his sleep, and was often to tired to wake up to get back in bed. It had been cute when he was younger, according to Rachel and Sylvester, but now it was just annoying. He was a growing teenage guy, and he need to be able to sleep.

Opening his eyes, Sam checked the clock on the wall. He still twenty eight minutes until he needed to get up for training, but he felt like he shouldn't sleep, like something was about to happen. Something important.

Crawling to the bunk bed opposite of his, Sam threw a pair of balled up socks at Noah Puckerman.

A grunt sounded from Puck, and his hand swatted out connecting with Sam's chin.

"…the fuck dude?"

Sam tossed another pair of socks at his friend, aiming for his face. "Get up. Something's going to happen."

"Listen, Biebster, I've technically still have fifty three minutes until I need to consider getting up." Puck mumbled, not opening his eyes. He had a strange talent for knowing the time, and when the time was right to do something. "No way in hell am I getting up."

Sam slowly stood up, and peaked over the top of the bunk bed. There slept Mike Chang, Asian extraordinaire.

"Psst! Mike!" Sam nudged his team mate, "I think something is going to happen."

He didn't stir.

"Something really important."

Artier, who was in the only single bed, began to laugh. "Sam, if you're finally getting your period, we'll celebrate when we wake up."

A chuckle came from Finn, who slept above Sam. His feet could be seen from the end of the bed, since he was so tall he didn't fit. Finn never really minded though, he kind of liked how the air felt in between his toes.

"Guys, just get up! I think that-"

A girlish scream came from down the hall.

All three guys were out of bed so fast that Sam had to blink a few times to take it all in.

A second scream joined the girlish one. Obviously Kurt and Rachel, though they couldn't tell the screams apart.

Kurt, being gay, shared a room with Rachel, even though the guys didn't care. They were all equal in their eyes.

"Situasian, get a visual on the computer of what's going on. Biebster, scout out the TOA house, aside from the Girls Dorm. Gigantor, find Sylvester, protect her. Wheels and I are going in." Puck took the role as leader. "Lets go."

Stealthily, Puck moved down the hall, staying to the wall.

Mike's voice rang out.

"Can you hear me, BAMF? Do you copy?"

"Loud and clear. What's the clearance?"

Mike seemed to be laughing a little, as he heard typing in the background.

"You aren't going to like it, BAMF."

"What is going on in there?" Puck stopped, and signaled Artie to back off. "Are they having trouble?"

"Yeah, fashion trouble."

Puck bounded into the room, knocking once, warning them. The screaming stopped, as Kurt was bent over sobbing like a little girl. Ms. Sylvester was in there with them, showing a school girls uniform.

Mike and Sam came in shortly after, while Finn rolled Artie in.

"What the fuck is the big idea?" Puck was the first to speak, other than Kurt's mindless fashion-advising words. "We thought there was trouble."

Kurt wailed louder, and Rachel simply had her head held high. Her expression was unreadable, as usual, but Ms. Sylvester couldn't look happier.

She was playing with the red and white plaid skirt, which had grey strips going through it. A white blouse and a grey vest with a red shield were in her other hand. Ms. Sylvester seemed at a complete loss for words

Rachel finally cleared her voice, moving aside as she did so to reveal their school uniforms as well. Grey trousers and a white shirt which had a the same red cross on it.

Both sets of clothes had a red and white tie, which Rachel held.

"We've got our first mission, boys."

**Wednesday, May 13****th**

**6:59 am, Quinn's Room**

Her eyes flicked open, and her hand slapped the alarm clock right before it went off, as she did every morning. She's never even heard it go off before, and sometimes wondered if it still worked properly. Of course, it was made in Bulgaria, but was given to her daddy as a present from Austria.

However you looked at, her father had no need for an alarm clock and therefore wrapped it up and gave it to his youngest daughter as a grade nine graduation gift.

You'd think that the President of the United States would be able to get his children something better, but Mr. Fabray believed that less is always more.

Mr. Fabray had also done the unthinkable last night, sending his daughter to her room early as he headed off to his office. Quinn tried not to think about the consent buzzing that shook her room, an emergency buzzing she knew.

Something went wrong last night, right after dinner, as the Vice President, Mr. Figgins, interrupted their family time.

Something went wrong last night, and she was in danger.

She knew, of course, she was in danger, when her father sent Ms. Beiste, his personal body guard, to stay in her room for the night.

So this morning Quinn was determined to find out what went wrong, and why she was in so much danger.

Putting on her house rob, she noted that Beiste had left. Sauntering down the stairs to the dining room, she saw her father sitting at the end, with a plate full of sausages, eggs and bacon.

"Daddy, you know that isn't good for your health. Mom would slaughter you if she say you eating it."

"That's why I'm eating it while she is in Finland with Frannie." Russel Fabray smiled, the thought of his wife, Judy, and his oldest daughter clouded his thoughts. He loved his girls.

Quinn smiled at her father, and stole a few pieces of bacon.

"What happened last night, Daddy?"

"Nothing, Quinny. We got it all figured out."

She picked at the bacon, shredding it, as she listened to her father lie.

"Are we in danger?"

It was a simple question, one her father knew too well. And when he hesitated, Quinn didn't need to hear the answer, because it wouldn't be the truth.

"Of course not, darling. We're safe, and I'm making sure you'll always be safe."

**Wednesday, May 13****th**

**9:00 am, President Fabray's office**

He had called the TOA office early that morning, in hopes of keeping his daughter safe and happy. While Judy and Frannie were in Finland, he sent out regular agents to keep them safe. But Quinn was different, she wouldn't be so casual about it.

Having secret agents follow her around, keeping her safe. She was just about as independent as they came, and being a damsel in distress was never her thing.

When Mercedes Jones came to pick her up for school, both girls dressed in their McKinley Prep uniforms, he could help but worry. The TOA agents would be there by lunch, and promised not to mention their agreement.

Keep her safe, without her knowing.

Of course, Ms. Sylvester had agreed wholeheartedly, saying that her kids were ready for anything. They would move into a subdivision a few blocks away, and act as natural as possible, keeping his daughter safe. She had also promised regular updates on what they found out about the trouble.

The phone call had been from an unknown man, who went by The Schuester.

He warned Mr. Fabray that his daughter would be an excellent centre piece for his collection.

Mr. Fabray had panicked, calling in Beiste to ensure Quinn's safety for the night, while sending in troops to keep the rest of his family safe.

The Schuester would be caught eventually, but until then, Mr. Fabray needed a little security-enabled relaxation.

A messaged beeped onto his computer, and Mr. Fabray stunningly clicked it.

_"I've got problem for your solution…"_

A picture of Quinn flashed on the screen, her leaving sitting in Mercedes car with Brittany Pierce as Mercedes went the front door of the Lopez manor. _  
><em>

That's when Mr. Fabray got scared. This Schuester guy was outrageously crazy, and the day had barely started._  
><em>

**AN: so...did you like it? give me some ideas, and review please. Also read my other story, :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: well, here is the highly anticipated second chapter. :P LOL. whatever, our spies have finally reached their destination, and to be honest, we don't get to see much. Rachel being a bit of a diva, Quinn getting her first glance of them, and even a little Fuinn. Don't worry if you don't ship Fuinn or Puckleberry, this isn't a story that totally focuses on one relationship. We'll jump about. Let me know how I did, and we'll go to where ever you suggest with it.**

**Disclaim:er; ha. still don't own it.  
><strong>

** Wednesday, May 13th**

**10:36 am, About to Land in Washington**

Rachel clawed into the airplane's cushions, gripping until her fingers were white. Sure, she's jumped out of about a million planes during training, but landing in one was a totally new experience. Born and raised in New York city by Ms. Sylvester, she never had to leave once she was issued into the program. Whenever she landed somewhere she was either a) blindfolded, b) knocked out or c) in a fight sequence. This whole "enjoy the ride" thing was something else entirely. A moment to actually…think.

Beside her was Puck, who was casually flipping through a magazine, briefly looking at each picture. He was so much more at ease, she thought, as he looked out the window at the upcoming ground.

Puck was from Texas, and was drafted into the system when he was five. Artie also came from Texas, not that far away from Puck, but came at the age of eight. Sam was seven when he was chosen and was Tennessee at heart. Kurt, who was born in California, but was raised in Paris, had been twelve, and the latest addition to the team. Before Kurt, Rachel had roomed by herself, which was way more happier about. Mike was the only one born out of America, a Costa Rican, and was shipped to them because of his discovery of intelligence at the age of seven. Finn was from a small town in Ohio, and came at the age of six.

They were all different, yet somehow they worked together with almost no hitches.

She felt the plane jerk, and she grabbed onto Puck's collar, who chuckled at her hastiness.

"What happened? Are we going to die? I swear to God that if I die right now, for this stupid mission I will-"

"Chill, Berry, it's the wheels touching the ground." Puck unhinged himself from Rachel who couldn't bare to open her eyes. "We'll be getting off soon."

That was Ms. Sylvester's cue.

"Alright, kiddos! I need your attention. Situasian and I have drew up schedules for all of you. I'll be posing as a substitute cheerleading coach, and we're going to be living a few blocks away from the White House. Now, you guys will all be joining the football team-"

Kurt coughed lightly, and raised an eyebrow.

Ms. Sylvester gave an overly dramatic sigh, and pointed the clipboard she was holding at him. "Really, Porcelain, really?"

"I can accept this tacky uniforms - I mean honestly! Plaid skirts? What were they thinking…? - but I refuse to wear a sports jersey unless its been _on _the model _on _the runway."

She bit her lip and narrowed her eyes.

"Fine." Ms. Sylvester bit, making Kurt seemingly more happy, who high-fived Artie in the chair next to him. "Rachel you're joining me on the squad."

A small grunt came from Rachel, followed by a concerned "why?"

"Quinn is on the squad, junior captain to be exact. And only dates footballers."

A smile appeared on Finn's face, as if he thought this was a bit of a joke. He always had trouble reading those teen-related article Ms. Sylvester gave them to keep in touch with their ages, he never really understood the cliques and everything else….

Unclipping Quinn's picture from the clipboard, Ms. Sylvester handed them out. "This is Lucy "Quinn" Fabray. She's your target. Your job is to keep her safe, without her knowing. Befriend her, ASAP. Or become her enemy, which ever is more effective. I don't care. The side note is this, and listen up, because I'm only going to say this once."

The team turned, from looking at the picture of the pretty blond, to their teacher.

"Quinn is under a severe threat, according to the President. I asked if it had anything to do with a boy, trying to make a joke, but he could only sputter. I still can't believe I was even nominated for presidency, but I guess my job here is more important than ruling the entire country, but then-"

"Please, Ms. Sylvester, the side note?"

"Oh. Right. The Schuester."

Mike quickly shuffled through his memory, trying to pick up anything. Shaking his head slowly, everyone concentrated on the woman standing at the front of the room.

"He's a collector of sorts, the President says. We believe that he was been the reason for most important-persons-disappearances. He's after Quinn. The problem is, we've never even caught a glimpse of the guy, never mind filed a report on him. Protect her, and you can quite possibly be promoted."

From what Rachel heard though; was protect her, capture him and be promoted entirely.

Easy stuff.

**Wednesday, May 13th**

**11:11am, McKinley Prep's first floor, south section**

"Make a wish," Quinn muttered quietly, shifting her bag from one shoulder to the other. "Make a wish that matters."

When she opened her eyes, she looked up to see a group of students entering the principal's office. About seven, and all entirely new. McKinley Prep wasn't exactly known for new students, only having about seven hundred and the application being tough. I mean, it's the school the President's daughter goes too!

The first one she saw was a taller boy, with a permanent smile on his face. Dark brown hair and light brown eyes, he was adorable, and had the quiet thing going for him from what she could tell. In comparison to the rest, he was handsome, and made her heart jump at little when he locked eyes with her.

Next was a littler guy in wheelchair. He had glasses and lighter brown hair. Dimples sunk into his cheeks, even though he looked more nervous than happy. Dull blue eyes could be seen even though she was at a distance. He was cute, in the younger brother kind of way.

Near a tiny girl with brown hair, brown eyes and bangs that hid the tops of her eyes, was the guy with the largest arms she had ever seen. A Mohawk split his head, almost black in colour, with green eyes. Together they lead the group, the girl a little farther ahead. He didn't take his eyes off her, and Quinn figured he was just checking her out. But then again, with that nose, who would ever check her out? Especially good looking guys like him.

Next was a black haired boy, Asian presumably. With brown eyes, and his uniform tucked in to the degree that his abs were visible through the shirt, he a definite turn on, aside from the nerd vibe she was receiving from him. Beside him was a blond god, with dark green eyes. Almost a model look-alike, he caught most of the attention of a group of females that were at the entrance doors.

Finally was a small teen, with glasz eyes kept his touching his hair and had his eyes darting I different directions. Landing on herself for only a moment, his mouth opened slightly, then shut once again. His hair shinned, and Quinn wondered if it was a natural gleam, or if he worked on it for an hour each morning like she did.

They all seemed to know each other, and if anyone asked, Quinn envied them almost immediately, especially the girl. They were carefree, and-

Who the hell is that?

An older women, who held a McKinley pompom was walking the halls, a speakerphone in hand. Blond hair and blue eyes, the women could have been the model's mother, except for the fact that she looked terribly mean.

"Fabray? Quinn Fabray?"

The speakerphone belted out, as the woman looked around for reactions.

Quinn raised her hand, in effort of catching her attention.

Without missing a beat, the woman shoved a minor niner out of the way in attempts of getting to her.

"Quinn Fabray, I'm Coach Sylvester. Cheerleading expert extraordinaire. I'm your new worst nightmare."

The teen visibly gulped.

"Spread the word of practice at three thirty. I've got ideas, Q, big ideas."

And with that, Coach Sylvester left.

Quinn looked back to the group, but they were gone.

**Wednesday, May 13****th**

**11:15am, McKinley Prep's first floor, south section**

"There." Rachel said without moving her lips, and looked quickly in the direction she was mentioning. "By locker S37. She's talking to herself, about wishing."

Like Sam's sleeping habits and understanding when something big was going to happen, and Puck's uncanny ability to tell time, Rachel's hearing was amazing and well known among the group.

Each member took their time to check the locker, and the girl, who had looked up.

Quinn was obliviously looking at them, but then again so was half the school.

Finn caught her eye, and was automatically thrown back. She was gorgeous, even more so than in her picture.

Rachel held the door open, allowing each member to go into the office's waiting room, to see Principal Pillsbury.

No one else was in the office, so Kurt took it upon himself to say what everyone was thinking.

"That was the scariest fucking five minutes of my life." He whispered, out of the ears of whoever could be listening. "I was tempted to press my emergency shocker, like seventeen times."

"Dude! You only touch those in emergencies! They send huge shocks into us, and send a signal to headquarters." Sam winced at the thought of the shock, having to go through ten minutes of training with it. It was something Rachel had developed with Mike when he first arrived, in attempts of welcoming him to the group. Pain, in Rachel's mind, was nothing but a figment of the imagination.

"I thought it was an emergency! They're so many health and safety violations in these halls….and so many…kids."

"They're all our age. You aren't twenty seven, Kurt, and they aren't thirteen." Artie rolled into a comfortable position by Mike's side who had his cell phone out causally, hacking into the school's security systems.

Rachel brushed past all of them, and put her ear to the door. Nine seconds later, Puck counted, she opened it and barged in.

A small women, with large eyes, and was only a few inches taller than Rachel looked up from a desk where she frantically was shuffling papers.

"Oh my!"

Principal Pillsbury said softly, with a surprised expression.

Rachel's deadly expression quickly changed into a kind smile, which twitched at the woman's lack of speech.

"I'm Rachel Berry."

Their new principal didn't say anything, except for breathing the words "oh my" over and over again.

"Our parents were all transferred here…? They collectively agreed that us all moving here at the same time would be healthier for us as a group…?" Rachel searched the in shock women for emotion. "You must have received our memo."

Words finally came out.

"Welcome to McKinley Prep."

The last 'p' of Prep was popped in a jumble of nerves.

Rachel shifted her head to the left, and let her kind smile grow.

"Thank you. As I said, I'm Rachel Berry. These are my father's co-workers' sons. Kurt Hummel, Samuel Evans, Artie Abrams, Michael Chang and Noah Puckerman."

Principal Pillsbury began to nodded, moving her neck up and down fast.

"Sorry we're a bit later than we thought we'd be, but the airplane lost some of our luggage." Rachel calmed their principal, talking as if she were a child. "Dreadful really, and we were just wondering if you could start our new school days off right?"

A snigger escaped from the guys as Rachel reached past their principal, over to where she kept records of new students.

"I'll just take our schedules, and we'll be gone. I believe its lunch now, correct?"

This time a small nod came from her, and she clicked her pen.

"Nice meeting you, Principal Pillsbury."

With that, Rachel turned on her Mary Jane's heel and left the office, handing out their schedule's as they went.

Mike quickly sent out maps of the school, and Quinn's time table.

"I've got all classes with her except for three. Plus Cheerios, and I'll see what I can do about her friends." Rachel started off, leaving the guys in her dust. "Find me if you need me." She clicked her GPS navigator in her Star of David necklace. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to take this as serious as possible. I'll be seventeen in almost six months, and I still haven't been offered a full-agent position!"

She was gone down a different hall, in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Well that went well, didn't it?" Sam muttered, as a girl about their age brushed past him, touching his hip. "But, I've uh…got to go eat. Starving and stuff…."

He quickly traveled after the girl.

"Where did Kurt go?" Artie glanced over his shoulder in attempt of searching for their friend, but he was gone. "And Chang?"

"Kurt is probably gone off to find the fashion club, and Chang probably gone all ninja on us." Puck began to push Artie in the direction of where Rachel went. "Time to grab some grub."

"Are you sure your going for food? Or going to keep Rachel out of trouble?"

"….Both."

They left Finn, standing in the middle of the hallway, being pushed from both sides by students. It was quite exciting.

Well, everyone might be trying to blend in, but from what Finn has learned in his sixteen years of life, its best to stand out rather than to blend. He was off to find a pretty blond who just so happened to be related to the president and could quite possibly give him a tour of the school.

And hey, he might get a make out session from her if he was lucky enough.

**AN: so, I made Pillsbury their principal. I've got big plans for her, along with Sylvester. Next chapter will be about Finn and Quinn's introduction, Rachel discovering the horrors of highschool and a bit from the Schuester. ;) reply pluh-lease. and check out my other story. **


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: well, I'll admit, this update sucks, but I needed to do it. I need a vote, Fuinn or Quam? :) let me know, and in one week I'll check again, then update. don't hate on me too hard, cause I do have feelings. Sorry for the lack of awesomeness. I PROMISE that my next update will be full of it.**

**Disclaimer: no sir, I don't own it.  
><strong>

**Wednesday, May 13th**

**11:34am, McKinley Prep's Cafeteria South Entrance **

It was a sea of red and white uniforms as Rachel took as long of strides as she could muster and made her way, parting it along the way. As a spy, she could disappear easily, become a chameleon if she had too, but as a new high school student, she was supposed to keep her head up. She had researched all of the night before, right before they left. As a new student, she would be an easy target for their childish pranks and bullying, so the article said to be as confident as possible. Fake it, until you make it, Sylvester had said.

Her eyes darted quickly, taking in everything as she took each step, heading for the center of the cafeteria. People were everywhere, and most she knew the names of as if she had known them for her entire life. Their, to her left, was a particular boy, whom she had a hunch in the back of her mind of who he was. He was larger set, but nearly as tall as Finn, and had dull blond hair. The slushie had gripped and the speed he was cornering her at was startling, Rachel knew it was time to act.

She swiveled, and dodged the cold half-frozen drink. It slushed out of the large cup, in a shinning cherry colour. She dipped down, kicking her leg up so she hit the cup and swirled up gracefully catching it as it came down. The slush ended up on the ground beside, and the boy simply stared.

"Listen here, David-"

He raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, I know who you are. Why shouldn't I?" Rachel crossed her arms and handed the empty cup back to him. Covering herself up from the quick slip of his name, she lifted her chin to stare at him directly. "Don't bother me. I have no time for your kind of stupidity and I'd rather not have to do what I just did to the cup to you. Understand."

"Sure, sweetie, as long as you don't mind that-"

She saw it coming.

Damn, they were persistent.

David grabbed her arms and before she could remove herself without breaking all of his bones, a grape slushie drenched her.

Shit.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" It was one of Quinn's friends. The latina charged at them, her Cheerios uniform flowing around her as Quinn and another blond followed. "I can't believe I dated you! You don't hurt girls, you fucking bitch. Let her-"

Before the latina could say "go," Rachel had released and pinned David to the ground, while flipping the other boy who had slushied her. Both boys were grunting as she let loose on them.

"Holey shit." Latina.

"Oh my gosh." Quinn.

"She's pretty." Blonde.

Rachel was whispering into the duo's ears that much worst would overcome them if they ever tried something so ridiculously idiotic again when Puck and Mike came out of no where. Legit, Puck is very good at hiding, while Mike is just plain ninja.

"Rachel!" Puck scooped the girl up who had begun to punch the boys again, while Mike scurried behind him. "Stop!"

"They're barbaric! Honestly! Who would even consider-"

"_Caroline_."

It was a simple word the pair use to calm her down, let her know her spy-ness was showing, and soon enough all of the group had used it. It was like their panic button, that warned them when their cover was in jeopardy.

Rachel twisted out of Puck's arms, and bit her lip. She narrowed her eyes, as she thought of a lie.

Not coming up with one that was satisfying enough, Rachel put her hands on her hips. She was obviously upset about what she was about to do, but she didn't complain. Walking slowly to the boys, who cringed as she came closer, she raised her nose in disgust.

"I'm," Rachel bit her tongue, "Rachel Berry, and I'm very sorry that I may have injured you. I hope you except my apology, and that we can be friends one day. Maybe we could," Rachel began to shake with the laughter inside her, "trade fighting techniques. Your sneak attack was obviously on the spot, and I also have to think things through. I wish I-"

"Would you shut up, please?"

It was the Latina.

"They had no reason to treat you that way. And from what I could tell, you might have just made them shit their pants, which I respect."

"She takes back her apology." Quinn pointed at Rachel to the boys, as if it retracted the moment before. "Come on, um-"

"Rachel."

Is her hearing shot, or something? Rachel narrowed her eyebrows, cause come on! Her name has been said twice in the past three minutes.

"Come on Rachel, we'll clean you up."

Heading towards to the East exit, the Latina and Quinn hooked their arms through Rachel's and dragged her along. The blond stayed back for a moment, only to kick each boy. Sylvester stood at the exit, a new Cheerio's uniform folded neatly in her hands.

She handed it to Quinn, who was starting question her new coach.

"Welcome to the team, Berry." Sylvester scratched her chin nonchalantly, and sighed heavily. "Nice tumbling and strength. She's got the voice. And I've got a theory that you're a dancer, according to your body type."

Rachel snorted quietly. The only dancing she does was in her bedroom, in front of a mirror.

"Q, clean her up. S and Britt, I want you to help. Then maybe one of you could help her to her classes."

"Of course, coach." Quinn nodded, a sudden gleam in her eyes. "Come on, Ray. The closest bathroom is just down the hall."

**Wednesday, May 13th**

**11:52am, McKinley Prep's Third Floor, Eastern Bathroom**

"I'm Quinn Fabray, by the way." Quinn sat on a sink, swinging her legs, as she settled Rachel into a chair. "That's Santana." She points to the latina, who was stripping Rachel's mary janes off in an attempt to burn them. "And that's Brittany." The blonde was hanging up the new uniform on a hook to keep it wrinkle free.

"Rachel Berry. I transferred here today."

Quinn began to slowly comb Rachel's hair, freeing it of the slushie mess.

"Where are you from?"

"New York City." Rachel says just above a whisper, because she can feel her team standing outside the door. They were obviously spying, and weren't doing a good job at it. She'd have to yell at them about that later. "My father's company was moved here in attempt to make it more accessible to lower class families."

"And the boys you came with?"

"Their families all work for the company. We've grown up together, and my father thought it would be best if we stayed together. Something about less money to my shrink."

"You have a shrink?" Santana raised an eyebrow. "It looked like you could handle any situation if you wanted to."

"Don't be silly, S." Brittany gave a helpful smile. "Everyone needs a good sink."

The Cheerios nodded, agreeing with the mistaken girl, as Rachel gave a bright smile back. "Exactly, Britt. Thank god someone understands!"

"I understand everything." Brittany shrugged and started to help Quinn with her hair. "Even parliament issues. Mr. Fabray said I did, and he's our president."

Santana silently clapped for Brittany's memory, and Quinn stiffened at the mention of her father.

"You know, Quinn, I don't care who your parents are, and who they make you. People are people in my opinion."

Quinn did a final brush, and backed away.

"Here." She hands Rachel the uniform, and pulled the tiny spy up. "Some people may be people, but then we will always have people who don't act as sane people."

"Like David." Santana said, thinking she had caught onto where Quinn was leading.

"There are way worst people out there than David, S." Quinn and replied bitterly, and shoved Rachel into a stall.

Rachel's voice flittered out from behind the door. "There always will be."

**Wednesday, May 13th**

**11:52am, McKinley Prep's Third Floor, Eastern Bathroom**

"Oh my Berry." Kurt stopped quickly as he entered the third floor, eastern hallway, only to see a large black girl arguing with Artie as to why she can't use the bathroom.

"Because!"

God, Artie truly isn't the arguing type.

"Listen here, buddy!" The girl, who Kurt recognized as Mercedes Jones, snarled. "You have no right to not let me in. I swear if Quinn ever heard of-"

Four Cheerios came out of the bathroom.

One was Quinn Fabray, who stood in the front. To her left, Kurt could tell, was Santana Lopez, McKinley's school bitch and to her right, Kurt remembered, was Brittany Pierce, the school's sweet idiot.

But the last girl was-

"Rachel?"

Kurt leaped forward, pushing past the five boys who were all taken aback by Rachel.

"Hey Kurt."

"You're a Cheerio…."

"Unfortunately."

"How did…"

"Sylvester."

Kurt merely nodded, as if all was clear now.

Mercedes put her hands on her hips and surveyed the scene. She rolled her eyes and fist bumped Quinn as if she would go along with whatever Quinn had to offer.

Finn was the first to speak, which was odd because he was usually known as the mute one.

"So, I don't really know where my classes are. Do one of you fine ladies want to help me out?"

Quinn lit up, and titled her head back to stare at the quiet giant.

"I'd be happy to."

Finn smiled, and Sam couldn't help but push his buttons.

"Actually, Finn and I have a few of the same classes, can I join?"

Finn whipped his head towards the blond boy and gave a curious expression.

"Absolutely." Quinn spoke as if the press was questioning her, a smile with a serious hint in he eyes. "Where's your first class?"

The trio left, and Mercedes and Kurt fell into each others footsteps as she spoke to him about the latest fashion show the school was going to put on.

It left Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Artie, Mike, and Puck.

Brittany was starring openly at Artie. "Can I have a ride in your chair, if I show you around?"

Rachel, Mike and Puck glanced at each other at the girl's broadness. Artie simply nodded, letting the tall blonde settle into his lap.

"Come on, Ray. I'll show you around. I'm sure these guys can find where they need to go." Santana slipped her hand into Rachel's, and fixed Rachel's skirt as they darted towards the end of the hall.

"Dude, what just happened?"

"Are you talking about the fact that Rachel is surprisingly hot in a Cheerios uniform, or the fact that Santana Lopez just totally grabbed her ass?"

"Um, neither. How about the fact we were totally just ditched."

"Oh."

**AN: lol, Santana. you go and grab Berry's ass. ;) reviews would be nice, just no bashing because I don't think I can take it. remember, its just a filler chapter, think good thoughts for the next one!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: seriously short, but I don't care, because I'm happy to have an update whatsoever. if you were wondering, the winner is Fuinn. Thanks everyone for the votes, you make my creativity way easier to reach than myself having to do it. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: still don't own, but what the hey, right?**

**Wednesday, May 13th**

**12:47pm, McKinley Prep's AP Math Classroom**

Somehow, over the course of their lunch period, Rachel had found herself being dragged by Santana to each of her classes, and to each respected bathroom and Cheerio's lounge room. Apparently the entire student body either feared or befriended her guide, as each person knew automatically to step out of the way of her path.

"And this is your geeky math class, ya nerd."

"I'm not a nerd." Rachel raised an eyebrow, as Santana opened the door and let herself in. "I simply keep myself on top of my academic game."

Santana led the way to the prime spot next to Quinn, who gave a girlish wave. Rachel had been the last of their group to arrive to the class, seeing how Artie and Mike had both arrived already.

"I've got to go. Law next with Peterson-"

"You're with Puck, you should enjoy yourself."

"-and I can't miss that class again, or both Peterson and Mr. Fabray would kill me."

Rachel nodded and dropped her notebook next to Quinn, who automatically scooted closer. At the back of her mind, thoughts of Quinn completely ignoring Rachel floated around, as she would if she found her position.

Santana snatched an apple of the desk from the front and continued out the door without even looking back.

The room had a collected noise as each student spoke to one another, and Rachel found it hard to focus on just one person because of the lack of individuality. Turning in her seat, she faced Quinn who held open a thick booklet labeled 'Cheer for the Cheerios!'

"This is, obviously, top secret. As captains we are trusted with these routines with our lives, and McKinley Prep is in for another National's win by next week. Sylvester showed me a few of your routines you had dropped off to her earlier-" What? "- and I just wanted to say they're kind of sort of genius."

Rachel nodded, completely thrown off. She had never cheered in her life, but God knows Sylvester would make it seem like it was her passion.

"I was thinking that after school we could hangout and talk about opening formation?"

"Sounds good. And tomorrow morning we can show it to Sylvester, get her approval. Go on from there?"

Quinn nodded and shut the book as a random student wondered by and Mr. Peterson took his first few steps into the room.

**Wednesday, May 13th**

**3:15pm, McKinley Prep's Open Gymnasium**

Puck had waited patiently outside the girl's change room, trying to not seem like a complete pervert. He had football in less than ten minutes, and Rachel would kick his butt if he were late on his first day, but he had to speak to her.

As all the other girls emptied the room, changed into short shorts and McKinley Prep tank tops, each taking their time to take in the full view of Puck, he tapped his foot hurriedly. She would, of course, be last, because either a) she was mortified by her outfit, b) torturing him, c) being held hostage, or d) taking her sweet old time because she knew it would piss Sylvester off.

Puck would like to think that it was option d).

After Quinn, Santana and Brittany passed him, Puck took it upon himself to check on her.

"Fuck, can't believe I'm doing this."

Pushing the door open, Puck snapped his eyes shut and moved forward using his other senses to guide him. He could tell Rachel was hidden, by the way her breathing was unsteady.

A quiet, puff of air was exhaled from an unknown place.

"Oh, its just you Noah." Rachel's voice glided easily, and drew Puck to open his eyes. He saw nothing, and turned quickly in hopes of catching a glimpse of her in her hiding spot. "Up here."

She was like a spider monkey, sitting all chilled on the beams of the ceiling.

"Need help down?" Puck questioned, an amused look on his face.

"Not at all, Noah, I got myself up here, I can get myself down." Straddling the beam, she inched forward and moved gracefully to the edge of the wall and a near shower stall. She landed lightly on the divider and flipped down landing onto a bench. "What can I help you with?"

"I wanted you to know it wouldn't kill you to actually befriend these girls."

"So many things wrong with that statement, so little time." Rachel pulled a t-shirt over her sports, which didn't faze Puck whatsoever. "One, it could quite possibly kill me, and the mission. I'm not supposed to befriend them, but keep them safe. There's a different. Two, they aren't girls. They are precise cargo as Artie put it a few hours ago. Precise cargo we aren't supposed to play with. Keep that in mind next time you decide to stare at Santana's ass."

"Pardon?"

"I saw you staring at her earlier. When she and I started our tour, and-"

"I was staring at your ass, not her's."

Rachel rolled her eyes, and pushed past Puck as she tied her shoelace. "Doesn't matter. Finn and Sam both happen to be attracted to Quinn, which is a huge no-no!"

"How can you tell?"

"Their heartbeats quickened, Finn's more so than Sam's, but nonetheless."

"I bet you anything that she'll go out with Sam _way _before she goes out with Finn."

"I don't take bets, Noah, unless they are completely professional."

Puck stuck out his hand and spat on it, proving he was serious as held it out for her to shake, which she refused to do. "I bet that Quinn Fabray will date Sam Evans before she goes out with Finn Hudson because she is has a thing for blonds. She was originally blonde, and will probably envy his natural hair colour so-"

"That's all the more reason to date Finn." Rachel sighed and stood up straight, and leaned against the door. "She'll want to stay away from Sam like the plague, but won't because she's too polite, and she'll want Finn all the more because of his relationship with Sam. It's a girl thing, Noah."

"Whatever Rach, twenty?"

"I'm in, but there is no way I'm shaking your hand. That is so repulsive."

**Wednesday, May 13th**

**5:05pm, McKinley Prep's Open Gymnasium**

"That was hell!" Santana slammed herself against the cold, brick wall of the girls' change room. She had sweat dripping down her face, as did majority of the squad. Brittany was beside her, counting out loud to keep her mind off the pain. She was three hundred and seventy five. "Like, fuck! Who does this Sylvester chick think she is?"

"One of the top ranking cheerleading coaches in the world." Rachel replied as she slipped past the two girls in order to get to the showers. "She's making us champions."

"We were champions before her."

"Not on an international level, sillies!" Quinn had a towel wrapped around her shoulders, drying the sweat which had begun to stick. "We'll take nationals with ease, but we've never gone as far as internationals. We need her to compete with them."

Santana growled lowly, and began to fan herself with a makeshift fan made out of her law homework.

"So, Rachel, I'll meet you at my house at six? I have a feeling you know where I live." Quinn tossed the question over to Rachel, as the girls showered in stalls next to each other. "I'll tell security you'll be coming."

"Sure thing, Quinn. Should I bring anything?"

"Just don't bring any weapons, my dad will flip."

Rachel was so tempted to say that, first of all, she could totally break into the White House without security knowing, and that second of all, she always carried weapons as a mean of safety. Even now, she had a pen which doubled as a switchblade. It wasn't as bad as Artie though, who constantly had a loaded gun inside his wheelchair.

"I'll be there."

**AN: you like? let me know!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: here we go. snippets of what happens before, during and after Quinn and Rachel's meeting.**

**Disclaimer: nope. still don't own.**

**Wednesday, May 13th**

**5:52pm, Pennsylvania Ave**

It was an unusual feeling growing in the pit of Kurt's stomach. He tried to pinpoint it, find out why the hell it was making his whole head flip flop and the sides of his tummy flutter, but couldn't understand.

Sitting next to Rachel in the back of Finn's van, he was braiding her hair as tightly as he could. She wasn't in their school's gym uniform, as she had been only minutes before. They had all rushed home in attempts of gathering as much research as possible about cheerleading. It was absolutely crazy, as far as he could tell.

Nevertheless, he took to the challenge of impressing the President's daughter by styling Rachel. Cute, and appropriate, little white work out shorts. A tight, teal tank top, which hugged her perfectly. Running shoes were tied tightly, and he made she borrowed his self-designed purse. It was totally Rachel, even if she didn't know it.

"You ready for this, kiddo?" Ms. Sylvester could be heard from the van's radio, as everyone adjusted their earpieces. They were hidden well, and had nice clarity. A camera was hidden within Rachel's star necklace, just in case. "You're about to enter uncharted waters."

Puck snorted and pulled a baseball cap over his eyes. He and Finn were going to take a unguided tour of the large home, in attempts of gathering clues. They'd sneak in, disguised as tourists, and hope off the trail.

Sam and Kurt were going to start off by jumping security, sneaking in directly. Mike's scale model of the white house would become very useful as he and Artie gave directions for the five students hiding within the highly guarded facility.

Ms. Sylvester was in their safe house, talking business with the boss.

When Rachel gave a squeak, Kurt knew automatically what feeling was in him.

He was nervous.

They all were.

"Here's what I'm going to do." Rachel unbuckled her seat belt, and shuffled past Artie's wheelchair. She began to recite her plan of action. "Go in as her friend, as normal as possible, and get as much information as possible."

This time Kurt chuckled loudly. "Oh, sweetie, there is no way you can be even slightly normal."

The group rolled their eyes, and started.

**Wednesday, May 13th**

**6:02pm, White House's Guest Entrance**

"Name?"

"Berry. Rachel Berry."

The security guard cocked an eyebrow.

"How very…" he seemed to pause, "_James Bond_…of you."

Rachel gave a stunning smile, and shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"ID?"

Flipping out her student ID, Rachel handed it to him carefully, not loosening her grip on the card. Who knows what that sick Schuester could do with her name and picture? And, at the moment, he could be anyone or anywhere.

The guard smiled, and let go of the edge. "Ms. Fabray has been anticipating for your arrival. She's in her room."

Who does this guy think he is? How they hell is she supposed to know where Quinn's room is?

"Thanks." Entering the door, Rachel gave a pat to the man's chest and continued in. As soon as she was out of hearing range, and touched her ear. "Where the hell is her room?"

Artie was laughing in the background, while Mike was angrily calling out Finn's name.

"FINN! You can't kick over their gnomes!" He was trying to calm down, but it was obviously hard for the Asian to get over the fact Finn was finding enjoyment in kicking over the gnomes right underneath the cameras surrounding the property. "Quinn won't be happy with you!"

Rachel cleared her throat to gather the needed attention.

"Up the center staircase, and its your fifth door on the left, Superstar. And I swear, Gigantor, touch another gnome and I'll find your comic book collection and use it as training paper for my next rat experiment!"

Rachel tuned out the bickering, and headed towards the staircase.

**Wednesday, May 13th**

**6:07pm, Quinn's Room**

Should she knock? Should she just walk in? She could always bust the door down and go all spy on her ass. That would be the preferred entrance.

Raising her fist, the door swung open.

A blond man stood in front of Rachel, who's face turned to stone as soon as she recognized him.

Mr. President Fabray.

"Hello sir."

He was a bit taller than his daughter, who was sitting cross-legged on her bed, and shared her glassy eyed expression. This man had a powerful feeling surrounding him, and Rachel felt her heart in her throat.

"You must be Rachel. Quinn was just telling me all about you."

Does he know? How could he? No one was supposed to know?

Of course he knows! He requested that his daughter's safety came pre-packaged as teenagers!

But they've never met!

Does her know? Is he about to completely destroy what she had built on all day?

"Well, you girls have fun. Call down to Carrie if you get hungry." Quinn air kissed her father, and motioned for Rachel to come in. "Bye darlings."

When the door shut, Rachel found herself within the biggest bedroom she had ever laid eyes on. A light mint color, and several silver fixtures.

"Hey, Rach." Quinn stood up, and came forward to hug her. "My father and I were just discussing a permitted security increase. I said it wasn't a big deal."

"You think you're safe?"

"Safe enough. I can take care of myself." Quinn wore her hair in a high ponytail, and a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. "Lets get started. I was thinking a new cheer for Friday's game? To show the team that you're captain material, before we get started on Nationals?"

Rachel caught on quickly that Quinn wasn't big on talking privacy. Yet. It would change, Rachel decided, when they became, as Kurt suggested, BFFs.

**Wednesday, May 13th**

**6:23pm, Above Quinn's Room**

Sam stared down the vent, and covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. Finn was struggling to stay quiet as he moved around the tiny crawl space. They were listening to Quinn and Rachel talk about different moves, mixed with certain pieces of gossip.

Kurt and Puck had separated from the group, and were making their way to Mr. Fabray's office.

It left Sam trying to control himself, as Finn listened intently to Quinn spill secrets.

"I love bacon," Quinn giggled, as she viewed Rachel do an easy standing back tuck. "Probably to the point of addiction."

"I love James Bond. And Barbara Streisand. It's a weird combo, but it works."

Both girls rolled their eyes, and burst into a laughing fit.

Weird, Sam thought, how they could say nothing, but find it hilarious.

Rachel wasn't one for laughing in the first place, so her acting skills must be kicking in.

Or…

She was actually making a friend.

Scooting along the vents, quietly, he tugged on Finn's shirt. He gave the signal to start moving again. Finn's breathing stuck loudly, and both boys noted how Rachel's head darted upwards. She saw them, she knew they were there.

Sam shoved Finn, for his stupidity.

"Anyways, I was thinking we could start with four rows. The two outsides do back handsprings, the two middle ones do tucks. It be a way to catch the attention really quick, and it might even be a good way to start Nationals too." Rachel ignored the boys, as she heard their distinct whispers.

**Wednesday, May 13th**

**7:14pm, Quinn's Room**

Break time.

Quinn had sent a quick message to Carrie, the assistant chef at the White House, to send up a snack. The girls situated themselves on the floor, in front of the moderately sized TV Quinn had in her room, and were now munching on fresh fruit.

"Vegan," Rachel tossed her head back and sighed. "Over six years now. One too many close encounters with dead animals."

Quinn nodded, understandingly.

"So, tell me about the girls."

It caught Quinn by surprise, how Rachel acted so nonchalantly around here. It took time, usually, before people started being themselves when in her presence. A lot of time, actually.

"Um, there isn't much to say. Mercedes was my first friend. My best friend, actually. But we run in different crowds. She has Tina, who is really nice, and we hang sometimes. Then there is Britt. She's adorable. And amazing. And she doesn't care who I am, or who my daddy it. We met when I started at McKinley Prep. Connected really fast, and when she met my dad she had no clue what was going on. I still think she doesn't really get it. But I don't know what I would do without her."

"And Santana?"

"We call her Satan. She's part devil." Rachel laughed at Quinn's exasperation. "Seriously! But she protects me. She gets where I come from. Her dad is a business guy. Daddy and him are actually in cahoots-"

Rachel started chocking on a piece of pineapple. When it passed, she was crying with laughter. "Cahoots? Who says that?"

Quinn opened her mouth in a large, tired smile. "Sorry, I have the tendency to talk and act like I'm from another era."

Wiping away a tear, Rachel gave a friendly punch to Quinn's arm. "I get it."

"Tell me about your boys."

Rachel didn't miss a beat, as she heard her earpiece go quiet. Her guys wanted to know what she thought about them?

Ha.

"They're awesome." Rachel started, and gave a sly smile. "But I'm pretty sure that they all play for the other team. Big time."

Kurt's high-pitched girlish laughter echoed in her head, and Rachel laughed along.

Quinn, on the other hand, had a doe-eyed look on her face.

"Honestly?"

Rachel shook her head, hopelessly, and stood up.

"I've got to get going. I'll see you tomorrow at practice?"

Quinn stood up, and snatched Rachel's hand.

"Don't be silly! I'll get Brittany to pick you up. Its her time to drive."

Without saying anything, Rachel exited the White House. The front doors, unlike Kurt and Same who scaled the walls, and Noah and Finn who gathered within the final tour group. Artie and Mike swung the van around, and the four got in.

"You told her we were gay?" Puck barked, as the teens drove along. "That is _so _not cool, Berry. And so not true!"

"Not in so many words," Rachel buckled her seatbelt, and undid her braid, "but, yeah, I sort of did."

**AN: hope you enjoyed them. review and favorite for a new chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: short chapter, focusing on Puckleberry and Fuinn! **

**Disclaimer! duh.**

**Thursday, May 14th**

**6:12 am, TOA Safe House's Kitchen**

Kurt sauntered into the small kitchen, combing a few pieces of his hair. At the table, he noticed, was Mike and Puck. Both were sitting quietly at the table, and were playing with some marbles. It was odd to see them at such rest. Mike was always on high alert, and Puck had what felt like six sets of eyes.

Now they were acting like boys.

Rachel obviously noticed, and was getting pissed. She was muttering about extra training that night, then she swore because she remembered the boys football practice. Whisking a bowl of vegan pancake mix (all of the guys had accepted a _long _time ago that she was never going to eat normally, and that they would just deal with it if it meant she would cook for them) and humming under her breath, she calmed down.

Artie was chatting with Ms Sylvester, and neither noticed how Sam came into the kitchen almost bursting with laughter.

Shaking his head with curiosity, Kurt was the first understand why. A familiar scent drifted alongside Finn. Crispy, crunchy, -

"Bacon?" Rachel turned quickly and scowled at him. "What the heck, Finn? I said I was making pancakes for breakfast last night!"

"Dude…Did you shower in it?"

Artie looked slightly interested in the boy, as the smell grew stronger. It was definitely bacon, and it was definitely coming from him.

"Why the fuck do you smell like bacon?" Puck chuckled loudly, as Ms Sylvester came closer to sniff intriguingly. "What's wrong with you?"

Sam grinned a little bigger than usual, and it was a cue that he had something to do with it.

"Well, yesterday Quinn said she was addicted to bacon, so I-" Finn began, sounding a little bit more proud than what he should have.

"So he bought cologne that smells like bacon last night!" Sam finally burst.

Kurt and Rachel gave the boys stupid looks, as both started to set the table.

**Thursday, May 14th**

**6:50 pm, Outside the TOA Safe House**

"Now Rachel, this is a prime time movement. Records state that Schuester has the tendency to leave his mark while Quinn is on her way to school. Its one of her most vulnerable times. Watch for everything and remember to-"

"Stay completely normal?" Rachel harshly spoke under her breath, listening to Puck giving her commands. "I'd love to see you guys talk about nail polish and this party that's coming up. It sounds absolutely _riveting_."

Ms. Sylvester had left earlier, something to do with the school. That left the boys to boss her around. Kurt had chosen her outfit for practice (which looked awesome, and she couldn't deny it), Artie did her hair (surprisingly well, apparently Brittany was rubbing off on him), Mike packed her lunch while she showered (he did a decent job, and somehow stuck a brownie in), Finn helped her cramp her backpack full (there was an unnecessary amount of books at McKinley Prep!), and Sam had given her pepper spray (he said David might attempt to irritate her again, and pepper spray was the better answer).

Now Puck was watching her from the roof top, instructing her on how to act normal. Don't get her wrong, it was useful, but truly annoying.

"Hey! Don't get mouthy with me!" Puck shot her an evil smirk. "I'm not the one who stayed up until early this morning, getting extra _girl-study _done. By the way, it was totally hot how you started using the thongs we bought you last year."

Dropping her bag, Rachel stretched, reaching for the nearest tree branch. If anyone was looking, it would be as if she disappeared into the tree. Which was sort of a fact, because she did stay in the tree for three seconds. She leapt onto the roof, and onto Puck, afterwards.

"Noah Puckerman." Rachel hung around his shoulders, but stayed low to roof. She wasn't about to let any of the girls see her on the roof, especially with no open windows or ladders around. "Have you been creeping on girls? I realize you are the age where you have the desire to - I believe the term is- _get some_, but that is no reason to become one of the things we stand against! I just think you need to find-"

"I only want to creep on you, Berry." Puck rolled his eyes, and flipped Rachel over so she nestled into his lap. "And I only want to _get some _of yours."

Goodness.

A topless convertible turned onto the almost empty street, and as Puck blinked, Rachel really did disappear.

**AN: like it? let me know!**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: taadaaa. another chapter. Its not awesome, but showcases Rachel's abilities. **

**Disclaimer: nada. still don't own.**

**Wednesday, May 14th**

**6:52 am, Brittany's convertible **

It was hot pink, which didn't surprise Rachel. Brittany's convertible, that is, which was surprisingly speedy. Or maybe Britt was the speedy one. Either way, Rachel was squished between Santana and Quinn.

Quinn mentioned about Mercedes not being on the squad, and that their friend Tina had the flu. Somehow Brittany had made it so all of their bags claimed a seat next to her, and the three guest passengers in the back.

Their conversation started with morning salutations. Brittany was damned chipped, Quinn was monotone and Santana was down right bitchy. Rachel listened to crashing noises in her ears, as Finn had managed to break the syrup contained which exploded over the dishes. That had led the boys into a raging argument.

Rachel kept her eyes peeled, while listening to the harmless banter going on between the three other girls. There was no sign of Schuester.

"I'm just saying, Britt, peach isn't really my color." Santana murmured as nicely as she could to the driver. "I'm not fucking wearing it to the party."

"But what if you wore those really cute flats? The ones with the frills?"

Quinn was legitimately chuckling, as Santana gagged at Brittany's idea of the perfect party outfit.

"That sounds more like Quinn's style." Rachel turned slightly to the side, and nudged Quinn. "With a white cardigan or something. It fits her body more, anyways."

Brittany silenced herself as she pondered over the idea.

Kurt was belting out his signature laughter, into Rachel's head. "You've got to be kidding me. I can't believe she's giving out fashion advice."

They were barely five minutes away from the school.

Nothing dangerous had happened.

"I'm thinking red for you Santana. With kickass boots." It rolled off her tongue, and Kurt had turned off his mic because he was deafening her.

"Keep going, Berry." It was Puck. "Only a while longer, than Sylvester will be with you."

After that Rachel stayed quiet, as the friends chatted about what dress Santana could wear. Something about as less dress and as much skin as possible. The wind coming from the crazy driving, softened a bit, as Brittany slowed to a legal pace. Rachel was thankful, but had a gut-feeling creeping upon her. Something was going to happen.

Swerving and just missing a set of garbage cans, Brittany giggled while both Quinn and Santana cursed frantically.

"Eyes on the road!" Quinn called out formally, while tugging at her hair.

"Come on, bitch, you can do better than that!" Santana spat frightened.

That's when Rachel noticed the van.

It was a dark green, and had no windows. The windows were severely tinted.

The gut-feeling wrenched painfully.

Safety was her first goal. For these girls. Safety for herself came next.

Thank god for her girl-study.

"What do you guys think about that new feather hairstyle?"

That launched all of them into rants.

Slipping her hand underneath her shirt, she lightly tapped the emergency shocker. Loud yelping rang out from the other end of the microphone. Tossing her hair back casually, Rachel caught sight of the van again. It had followed them down six turns. They were merely two minutes away from the school.

Their conclusions reminded Rachel she wasn't alone.

"I think they are atrocious."

"Adorable, if done correctly."

"Fuck no. I ain't no bird."

Rachel nodded in agreement.

"And what about Justin Beiber?"

"We're on our way." It was Artie.

The van seemed to be only inches away, and yet none of the girls noticed. A hidden camera was visible on the side on the driver's door. It was automatic, and Rachel was familiar with the product. She had used it millions of times before for training.

Now if only she could remember how to turn it off.

Searching the floor carefully, she spotted it.

A hairclip.

It was pink with a butterfly on it.

Really cute, but was also the perfect size to smash the lens.

And if she snapped the end off, and threw it at the right angle, it could actually puncture the tire.

"He's a musical genius."

"He kind of looks like Sam. Do you think they're brothers?"

"I would never tap that. And I tap almost everything with a heartbeat."

Rachel gave a large smile. One last conversation and they should be in the clear.

"What about Blake Lively's new hair?"

The hairclip, plus edge, snapped apart easily in her hands. Draping her hands over the shoulders of Santana and Quinn, Rachel manoeuvred around the backseat. No one noticed how she had turned onto her back, and sunk into the seat. Brittany's front mirror acted as a target, both the camera and tire in clear view.

"GINGER!"

"Confusing."

"She looks like the little mermaid. I wonder if she's her long lost daughter-oh wait. Isn't there a Littler Mermaid 2?"

The butterfly was tossed breezily over her shoulder and out the car. It nicked the camera, which Rachel knew was enough to break it. The edge was more difficult.

If university level math had taught her anything, it was that to slash the tire she would need to take in account of the speed, height and distance. Not to mention the thickness, sharpness and-

Direct hit.

"Ohmygosh!" Brittany skidded a bit on the road, just as she turned into the school's parking lot. "Perfect spot!"

"Good one." Quinn mused Brittany's hair friendly, and hopped out of the car.

There stood Ms. Sylvester. Her posture and facial expression was normal, but Rachel saw that the back of her eyes were a shade darker.

"Morning ladies. You're just in time. I want ten laps, and twenty minutes of weights. The captains can take it from their."

"Yes, sir!"

"Yes, coach."

"Of course, Ms Sylvester."

It left Rachel and Ms. Sylvester standing in the parking lot, staring at the empty road, where only moments before the green van had been out of control.

Schuester was gone.

**Wednesday, May 14th**

**7:58 am, McKinley Prep's Open Gymnasium**

The boys were stationed around the school, as naturally as possible. Each were warned of the green van, and what to expect.

The girls finished practice, and Rachel was the first out.

Taking the stairs two at a time, while lugging her bag behind her, evened her speed to a quick-gentle walk.

Practice had gone fine. Sylvester laid off them because of that morning. None of the girls seemed to notice the weirdness that had went on and Rachel guessed it was a good thing. Them not knowing might be the safest thing. Especially for Quinn, who Rachel expected to want to find Schuester herself.

Opening her locker in the empty hallway, Rachel flipped open her cell phone for the first time that morning.

Only one text.

It was from an unknown number.

A picture was attached.

Setting her bag into her locker, and taking out her floss container, Rachel opened the message.

_Dearest Rachel Berry,_

_Yes. I know what you are. I know what you do. I know what you want._

_I really dislike you._

_Not in a mean way, but a I-Will-Kill-You way if you cause trouble for my simple need._

_Quinn Fabray is perfection. _

_She isn't like the others I've collected. _

_More special._

_Don't worry. She'll be treated right. I'll keep her safe once I have her._

_You might want to stay out of my way if you know what's best for you. Your company better watch out, because I will find out who they are and take care of them._

_As for yourself, be careful or there is a possibility of you becoming part of my collection._

_Enjoy your day,_

_Schuester. _

_Attachment: _A picture of Rachel glancing over her shoulder into the van's camera, right before she scratched the screen was placed at the bottom of her phone. Her hair was whipping around, and she had to admit she looked hot. Also in the picture was Quinn, Santana and Brittany. Rachel had an x drawn across her face, while Quinn had a heart scribbled a few times around her face. Santana and Brittany had large question marks next to them.

Well shit.

The floss turned into a camera with only her thumb pressed to the string, and she took a picture.

Better safe than sorry.

**AN: hope you liked it. :) review. **


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: elllllo. here we go again. please, no complaints. i'm just trying to get some action prepared and some more humor in. enjoy, and review pretty, pretty please with a ginormous sized puckleberry on top.**

**disclaimer: dun dun duhhhh.**

**Thursday, May 14th**

**10:37 am, McKinley Prep's First Floor, Library**

"It doesn't add up."

Rachel held about two dozen folders that were very thick, and had them tucked under her chin for balance. Standing at the front desk, as the librarian walked away, she motioned for Puck to follow her towards an empty table at the back.

No she wasn't skipping class.

Ms. Sylvester had set up a free period for her, and made it so the team could watch over the girls.

Puck, on the other hand, was supposed to be in class, but had decided that Rachel was a better priority.

"I've studied that camera a million times. Its common among billionaires."

Puck merely raised an eyebrow in confusion, as Rachel began to frantically read over the files.

"….Yeah, so?" Puck dropped the remaining files onto the table and dragged a chair to sit next to her. "Dudes rich. Big deal."

Staring at each sheet of paper for only a moment, Rachel knew exactly where to look for the information she needed. Her Spanish class had been very productive that morning, and sent her into this wild-thinking spill.

**Thursday, May 14****th**

**9:06 am, McKinley Prep's AP Spanish classroom**

The textbooks were oddly old.

This was a private school.

Filled with many rich children.

Why was her textbook falling apart?

A tearing sound echoed in the room as the small African American teacher at the front of the room accidentally dropped her own answer book and cursed loudly. Pages drifted slowly downwards as they had been pulled apart at the seam. Her book was torn and covered in brown areas. It was quite possible that they were learning curriculum from when the school was built.

"Damn Pillsbury. Cutting our expenses. Again. Christ."

Confused, Rachel leaned forward and tapped Quinn's shoulder lightly as the teacher was in a frenzy trying to catch the flying papers.

"I just realized something."

"And?"

"Why is everything so…old here?"

Quinn tilted her head a little, in a tiny shrugging motion.

"We don't get a lot of funding, I suppose, since not many people are willing to support a school where their kids can't go because its too prestigious."

What the hell.

That didn't even make sense.

**Thursday, May 14****th**

**10:39 am, McKinley Prep's First Floor, Library**

"I still don't get it, Rach."

"He doesn't have a job, therefore he doesn't have legal money."

Puck opened his mouth a little, waiting for her to fill him in on the obvious situation.

"He has a sponsor."

The Schuester wasn't just one person.

A fucking group.

Rachel was most certainly a genius.

"Jesus."

"I don't think Jesus sponsors for this kind of thing, Noah."

Puck rubbed the back of his neck, and brought out his cell phone, connecting the remaining members to the meeting. He marked it private, so everyone could get somewhere in solitude.

Opening the back half of the phone, he turned the camera so it was facing Rachel and himself. On the screen, two faces were separated into boxes. Kurt was sitting comfortably in the fashion room's supply closet, which was dimly lit. Finn seemed to be stuck in a ventilation system and looked kind of tired.

"What's the issue?" Kurt purred happily, as he felt the fabric he leaned against.

"Can this be quick, I'm having an issue of my own." Finn grumbled unsteadily as he tried to move quietly.

Mike and Artie suddenly had a square of their own, and both looked flabbergasted.

"Shit. Brittany is a ninja." Artie gasped, as Mike sat atop of him and nodded unhappily. "We had a hard time losing her."

Sam was last to appear, and had a smirk plastered on his face.

Kurt was first to catch Sam's whereabouts.

"Are you in the girl's change room?"

That caught Rachel's attention. "Get out of there, Biebster. Or I'll personally have Noah caught your balls off. Well, either Noah or Sylvester."

"Can I?" Finn asked eagerly, and smiled wickedly at Sam's picture.

"Chill. No one in here."

Puck held his hand up for silence, which slowly turned into the finger directed towards Sam. "Meeting has come to order. Rachel's has done some figuring."

"We're aren't against just one man. We're against several."

Everyone stayed quiet, only the sound of Sam flicking the lights on and off for entertainment littering the background.

"They're a group, because this not a one-man-job. That camera is a lot of money. Which is something he doesn't have. Someone, or a lot of someones, are continually assisting him." Rachel breathed out her reasoning as if she was speaking to herself. "I have a theory."

All of them nodded for her to continue.

"I had somewhat of an epiphany in Spanish. This school has a very limited amount of spending, and according to these school finance files," she lifted a file to show the screen, "_it just doesn't add up_."

"What are you suggesting, Superstar?" Artie shoved Mike off his lap so he could get a better look at the uncommonly quiet girl on his phone's screen. "That we might be, as they say, in the belly of the beast?"

"Its an option." Mike said from the ground, not on the view of the camera. "Very plausible. And would solve the mystery of the finances."

"That's what I thought. If the revenue of the school was actually being divided in half, there is no way the school could survive. That money is going somewhere. It was just my first idea, and I'm sure that after the part tomorrow, I'll have a few more."

"_HOLD UP_." Finn screamed-whispered. "Could you please back-up this conversation so us non-nerds can understand?"

"Nerd? We prefer intellectual badass." Mike deadpanned directly towards Finn, who was giving a grimaced expression that could have been a mix of stupidity and sorrow. "Do the honors, Rach."

"I'm not positive, but it one of the sponsors can definitely be the facility we're in. The people who teach us, and the students who surround us. We're not safe...We're not safe because I think Pillsbury is in cahoots with Schuester."

Puck gripped the table with one hand, and slung his other over Rachel's shoulder.

_They were in the fucking belly of the fucking beast._

With one smooth motion, Puck flicked the phone off and gathered the files which were spread out over the small table. Rachel leaned back and let him continue, as she pulled out a battery in the shape of a star from her bra strap.

Needless to say, Puck got a little distracted by the perfect view of her boobs, but quickly reformed himself once his fear kicked in again.

She practically turned her phone inside out with her nail clippers, and inserted the battery.

"Mike and I created this virus. Quite intelligent really." She typed happily, as she destroyed whoever could have been listening in to their conversation via technology. "We need to get out of here."

"I need to protect you, Rachel, so cool you're jets." Puck caught her arm, as Rachel slipped past him with a determined pace. "You're not in this alone, captain."

Switching so Rachel held onto his pinky finger, and he had to struggle.

She nodded, and trudged him out of the seemingly empty library.

Too bad that charming, curly haired man and Jewish, creepy-looking boy were not more then a few book shelves away.

**Thursday, May 14****th**

**11:03 am, Sylvester's office**

"What can I do for you ladies?"

Rachel and Puck sat facing Sylvester, and both looked uneasy. Puck because he was being referred to as a lady, and Rachel because she was the only one with a sense of danger that surpassed any other emotion.

They were in grave danger.

The day was full of it.

"Not feeling well. I was wondering if I could go home with Noah. My fathers are gone at the moment, and I would feel better if I had someone with me."

Sylvester nodded curtly.

"And I wanted to let you know the other boys will accompany me home for lunch. They'll return afterwards. So, can you take care of Lucy for us until then?"

"I'll see what I can do. Get out, Rachel. Feel better, kiddo."

That was a final sign that Sylvester trusted her.

And God knows she needed that.

Exiting the office, into the crowded hallway, Rachel stayed two steps ahead of Puck as she made her way to her locker. Kurt was already there, his bag filled with his stuff already. Around him were several fashion forward students who sent mischievous looks to Rachel and Puck as Kurt. Something had just happened, which they obviously missed by seconds.

"My goodness!" Kurt clapped his hands together giddily. "Mercedes was talking to the boy who comes up with all of the names here at McKinley. Matt someone or other.-"

"Names?"

"You know...couple names? Anyways, the name is in. Brace yourself."

Rachel slammed her locker open and faked a cough diligently.

"Puckleberry."

"That sounds absolutely atrocious"

"Its not as bad as the other pairings. It seems you really are the talk of the school, Ms. Berry." Kurt chided her, and brushed his hair to the side in the view of her mirror which doubled as an Frisbee-weapon.

Rachel snorted, and watched Puck turn around the corner in search of his own things. Everyone had the feeling that they wouldn't be back for a while.

"I've been here one day."

"You're in the in-group. I question how, but I suppose your studying paid off. Do you want to here the rest of the names?"

"Not really."

Kurt smiled and skipped beside the short girl as she faked a sneeze on a ninth grader in order to keep up her sick-complexity.

"Well, there is Finchel. That's Finn and you. Not really all that appealing if you ask me. Cherry, which you brought upon yourself when you and Mike were going crazy in business class trying to explain what you were doing with your Cherry virus. Samchel. That's sort of self explanatory. We're Hummelberry, or Kurtchel. I prefer the first."

As the duo had tracked through the school towards the parking lot, the others had joined behind them and listened in.

Rachel mumbled about the ridiculous of its all while Artie scoffed.

"What about me and Rachel?"

Puck smirked at his attempt. "You wouldn't be able to handle Rachel and her high-maintenance ass. None of you would."

Sam opened the door, as he glanced around for anyone who could be watching.

"Lets blow this highly dangerous Popsicle stand."


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: hey there, readers! long time no write. I understand, the suspense is killing you! but I have good reason as to why I've had no updates! My computer was broken, and I have a job. Both suck entirely. Anyways, heres a quicky to fulfill you're demands. be nice, theres a lot of puckleberry intake. READ IN BETWEEN THE LINES. alrighty, enjoy. **

**.  
><strong>

**Thursday, May 14th**

**11:14 am, somewhere near the school**

"You know, you really are awful!" Rachel stamped her foot in protest, crossing her arms. The group had broken off into their usual pairs, as they scattered for the safe house. Puck has pulled over his truck, after him and Rachel began yelling furiously at him. "Truly, one hundred percent awful."

"Don't you ever think of other people, Berry?" Puck slammed his truck's door, and jumped in front of her as she made her way for the empty field. "Don't you ever stop and think of what we could have?"

"_We_? Puckerman, there is no _we._" Rachel twirled quickly to face him. She barely reached his shoulders, yet her eyes bore into his soul like a dagger thrown by one thousand men. "I have _me_."

"I meant the team!"

The park was abandoned, seeing how it was during school hours. The only person was an elderly lady walking her dog as briskly as she could.

"I meant our family!"

Rachel didn't say anything. She couldn't.

"Don't you remember when we were younger? It wasn't all about getting the promotion, or even getting the job done. It was about us growing up. You couldn't stop singing. Finn and I never went anywhere without a football. And don't even get me started with Artie and his camera!" Puck leaned forward, and hissed into her ear. "We grew up to fast. This mission, our first mission, is bringing us back to that."

Rachel swallowed, and licked her teeth softly with her tongue, trying to focus.

"I'm not leaving you, captain, but I'm warning you. This might be a the other guys' last time out. Until we're adults, that is. Call them up when we turn twenty one. We'd be the most kickass team ever."

"They're quitting?" Rachel muttered, turning her face away from his chest, in an attempt of not being closed in.

"Taking a break. We're not quitters. We weren't trained to be quitters."

"I don't want to take a break. My place isn't in those hallways. My place is out here. I'm getting that promotion, whether you try to stop me or not."

Puck nodded.

"I'm not sure what I'm doing yet. I'm here for you though."

Rachel nodded.

Standing in the center of the empty park, Puck had one last thing to address.

"Its agreed that you're not allowed to go to the party." Puck suddenly broke into a smile. "You're grounded."

Rachel's jaw dropped, and smirked openly. "Damn. I had the cutest shoes!"

"Seriously though, too dangerous. Schuester knows who you are. He knows what you look like. Rachel Berry is going to be staying home that night."

"Rachel Berry will be staying home that night." Rachel rolled her eyes, and brushed past Puck, heading for the truck once again.

"Hey! Superstar!" Puck called out to Rachel who was scurrying towards the truck. "Where does this leave us? Like, _we_?"

"Wherever you want us to be, Noah."

**Thursday, May 14th**

**5:08 pm, TOA Safe House's Living Room**

Three of the seven teenagers leaned over the pile of books at one of the desks. The teams homework had to be done eventually. One of the seven teenagers wasn't home, instead was on a date with a Miss Quinn Fabray. One of the seven teenagers was counting money, prepared to pay the pizzas that were on their way. And two of seven teenagers sat unevenly on the couch, starring at a few pictures. Pictures of wigs, contact lenses, and implants.

Rachel Berry wouldn't be going to the party. Caroline Streisand would be.

Kurt fiddled with the different pictures, as Rachel criticized each one.

Sam counted, out loud, the money, getting stuck every time someone interrupted him.

Puck, Mike and Artie worked on three sets of homework, bored out of their minds.

"How about this one?" Kurt motioned forward beach blonde wig, bright blue contacts, and a black form-fitting strapless dress with ruching along the side seams. "And then we could get you a fake nose for the night. It's a dead give away. You're so Jewish."

Rachel's hand automatically went to cover her nose, as the rest of the crew laughed. It was a well known fact that Rachel was a proud Jew.

"Touch her fucking nose and die, Hummel. It's a piece of art." Puck muttered, not even looking up from Finn's biology essay. "And that dress shows way to much skin. Its nothing like Rachel at all."

"Exactly. No one will recognize her."

Puck muttered a few hated words and sighed. "You better wear a fucking sweater."

Rachel gave a single, loud laugh. "As long as I get to wear my shoes."

"About that, Rach," Kurt gave a doubtful look, "I need you to wear heels."

There was a mission in itself.

**Thursday, May 14th**

**9:08 pm, TOA Safe House's Living Room**

"Can I please take a break?" Rachel huffed, bending over in frustration. "It simply can't be done!"

"In all honestly, it doesn't look that difficult, Superstar. Its everything you do, but a little more higher up." Artie snorted, as he leaned back, sliding a slice of pizza into his mouth, before high fiving Finn, who had returned from his date. "Balance is key, young grasshopper."

Rachel growled under her breath, and turned the treadmill on again.

She was running in five inch heels on the treadmill.

It was way more difficult then anything else she had ever done before.

Wrestling crocodiles. Not a problem.

Driving a train. Can do.

Climbing Mount Everest. Been there, done that.

Trying to walk gracefully in high heels.

Fuck no.

She had gotten walking covered. Gracefully, not so much. But walking wasn't really part of her escape plan. If she had to get out, she needed to run. Or rather, fight.

That was next. Simple moves, done five inches taller.

"Rest for five." Kurt ordered, clearly in charge of the session. "Water boy!"

Mike tossed a bottle of water in her direction, but it flew past as she slammed to her knees. Rachel had caught her left foot under her right and ended up on the ground. It was fun to watch, but Puck was the only one who saw the consequences.

"What happens when she is caught?" Puck gave a stupid look to Kurt. "Step on his toe?" Puck motioned towards Sam, who was still sobbing. Earlier, Sam had been volunteered to be the dummy. She stepped forward in attempt of a block, but ended up on his toes.

"We're doing this crash course for a reason, BAMF." Kurt snapped at the large, bored boy. "Would you like to train her how to look good and fight well in heels?"

Puck grazed his eyes over Rachel, who was balancing herself against the TV stand. In a way, it burned both of them.

"_Wherever you want us to be, Noah."_

It rang in his ears. Where did he want them to be?

"When the attacker shows up," Puck smiled directly towards Rachel. "Take the shoes off."

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed together in anger and consideration.

She just spent a good chunk of her night trying to learn the easiest ways on combat in her new shoes, when all of the time she could have _taken them off._

"Fuck you, Noah."

Sam made a noise of disbelief. "Ooooooh! Rachel said a curse! Puck made her curse!"

**Friday, May 15th**

**7:08 am, Rachel's TOA Safe Bedroom**

"Spread the rumour." Rachel screeched from inside of her room, just as Mike was strutting by in nothing but his showering towel. "I can't believe I can't go to school because Sylvester told the teachers I was sick."

Mike look slightly offended, and frightened. Rachel was only in her bathrobe, and looked angrier then usual.

Standing there in fear, Mike couldn't stop nodding. Kurt walked by, and tapped him on the shoulder. "That time of the month, Mikey. Its going to be alright."

Rachel screamed loudly as Kurt continued on before her lamp could reach him. Instead it smashed against the wall opposite. Mike scurried away, catching up with Kurt for breakfast.

She wasn't that angry at Sylvester. She wasn't even that hormonal. She was pissed at Puck.

Which wasn't surprising.

He had left a fucking picture of ten year old her. She was wearing her favourite jean dress, and was at the piano bench. Puck sat next to her, with his guitar. Finn was behind the pair, on his very first drum set. Sam could be seen standing on the piano, singing his lungs out along with Rachel. And Mike was dancing around the entire room. It was taken by Artie. The only person missing was Kurt, but he didn't join them until age twelve. Three years before that, and four years after that, they couldn't actually physically stop dancing and singing and performing.

If Rachel could remember correctly, she had been ten for three months, and they had finally completed their first covert mission (in the rainforests of some unknown country). Breaking out into 'Don't Rain On My Parade,' was the silver lining to the hard work.

At first the activities had been cute, but shortly after age thirteen, Sylvester started to become worried. In hopes of stopping the music, she took their instruments. It never truly stopped them though.

After seeing the pictures, all Rachel wanted to do was pull Puck's head off, and break into song.

What's a girl going to do?

**AN so? how did I do? Am I getting better? Or am I getting boring. Lemme know. Tank' ya. ;) :p **


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm so sorry this took so long. **

**This is Rachel panicking about her status with Puck as they set up cameras for the party. Its very Rachel-Berry of her to start freaking out about being a girl. Its a little random, but I hope you get the idea.**

**Disclaimer.**

**BTW, this isn't my best, but I hope you still like it.**

**Friday, May 15th**

**10:19 am, Hasting house**

True to the rumors, the Hasting home was huge. With vast security including cameras, guards, dogs and large walls, it was reminded Rachel of a fortress. To be described as a castle would be insulting, but it seemed as though it was picked up from the English countryside and dropped in the middle on Washington.

Tossing her hair over her shoulder, Rachel scanned the sidewalk. It was empty, except for a middle aged couple getting into their topless convertible. The backpack weighed her down, as she drew he hand across the stone walls. Reaching the only gate along the premises, she caught a glance of three guards and the doghouse.

In bright daylight, it would be stupid to try to break in by yourself.

Good thing Rachel was never alone.

Puck rounded the corner, and gave a knowing smile in her direction. He was skipping class to help her set up inside. He too, had a backpack.

Mike had assembled enough cameras to get enough views of the party before he left school.

"Ready?" Rachel said determinedly, eyeing Puck but faced the fortress. "It should be fun."

"Bring it." Puck crackled his knuckles and laughed a bit.

**Friday, May 15th**

**10:32 am, Hasting house**

Okay, so scaling walls weren't her forte, but it wasn't nearly as bad with Puck as her guide and not Kurt. That boy couldn't stay focused if he was being paid to. Crouching steadily, Rachel kept her sight on her partner at the top of the wall. It was a thin piece of rope that was holding her from dropping twenty feet.

Why the hell did the Hastings think they needed a twenty foot wall for protection was beyond the both of them.

"Three to your right has a nice ledge." Puck licked his lips critically, and watched as Rachel swayed fearfully to the setting place. Both could easily jump the walls, but the expensive equipment in the bags were not going to make the fall. So, sending Rachel down with the bags seemed like the right thing to do. "Careful not to sway too much. There's a camera about four feet to your right, and I can see a guard about thirty degrees to your left."

"I don't see why we can't just use the cameras they already have set up around the mansion."

"You heard Sam and Finn. The most important things don't happen in the views of cameras. That's why we have to set them up in our view." Puck grumbled, and heaved a bit as Rachel slipped for a second. "They have the most experience with dodging the buggers, so taking their advice is for the best."

"Where now?"

"Two to your left."

Touching the edge lightly, Rachel looked up. Puck was biting his tongue, and was sweating. He could quite possibly be in the most uncomfortable position known to human kind, but still had a small smirk. He was her best friend.

Yes, he was always hitting on her. And yes, he was convinced that she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. But he never did anything to really advance on it. He kept his distance, because he knew what it would mean to her.

"Thank you, Noah." Rachel swallowed hard, and shifted the backpack on her left side. "Where next?"

**Friday, May 15th**

**10:32 am, Hasting house**

They didn't dare move.

Being stuck in a coat closet wouldn't be nearly as awful to Rachel if it had been any other day, but he was just _so _close. All she could think of was his chest against hers. If she titled her head upwards, she would have a perfect view of his lips.

If it had been any other day, having the perfect view of his lips would have been fine. Normal, actually. Today though, for the past few minutes, all Rachel could do was think about his lips.

Damn Noah and her attraction to him.

All she could do was think about meeting her lips with his.

Why, though?

Why did she suddenly feel this way?

The sound of footsteps rose and fell, as the guard swiftly surveillance the hallway.

It was time to go.

**Friday, May 15th**

**10:38 am, Hasting house**

Her climbing abilities kicked in, as she gripped the long curtain that shaded the gigantic window. She shimmied, and reached higher with each movement. In Rachel's teeth was a camera, which had a set in adhesive. Reaching the top, she hung from the metal bar holding the curtain up, and adjusted the camera.

"Catch." Rachel whispered to Puck, while motioning for his presence. "Three, two-"

She dropped from the bar, with total trust.

Settling in his arms, her arms hooked around his neck.

Would it be that bad?

Kissing him, that is.

Would it jeopardize anything? Would it ruin everything?

Probably not.

Letting her down, Puck flicked himself down to the next corner. Rachel followed silently, watching him as he went.

All at once, he secured the area and took it as his chance to set up the next camera. He moved with efficacy and reassurance.

"You coming?"

Rachel took notice of what she had done. Stopping halfway down the center of the hallway, and was openly staring at Puck. He was good, she concluded.

"We need to talk."

"Right now isn't the best time, Superstar." Puck reprimand her, and waved her to move into hiding. "Don't get me wrong, I want to talk to you all the time, but lets finish this."

Rachel's cheeks became somewhat sullen.

What the hell was she going to talk to him about?

'_Oh yeah, by the way Noah, I think you're cute.'_

That would go over well with him.

**Friday, May 15th**

**10:55 am, Hasting house**

They had managed not to talk for the rest of the assignment. Darting across the yard, Puck's hand in hers, felt even stranger than usual.

It wasn't for his natural speed this time, but for the natural way her hand felt in his.

Why hadn't she ever noticed before?

Was it because she was actually starting to act like a girl?

Did all girls think like this?

Doing a quick tossup, Rachel was thrown over the edge of the wall which had trapped them both in and out of the fortress. Landing, she gave a casual sprint to Puck's truck, which was parked a few blocks away. He was a few steps behind her, lugging both of the empty backpacks. Their breathing was in sync, and their steps matched.

Why was she over analyzing this stupid feeling?

She should just shut her brain up and focus.

Maybe being a girl wasn't so bad after all though.

Giving it a chance wouldn't have as many cons as she thought.

Reaching the truck, they took their sides and tried to catch their breath.

"That went well." Puck relaxed his head, leaning on his seat. "We did a good job. Sylvester would be proud, Superstar. You should be proud."

Rachel was proud.

Too proud.

That's why she could never be a real girl.

Rachel was focused.

Too focused.

Living in the moment wouldn't necessarily kill her.

So, she turned.

She faced him squarely. She had never trained for this before. New territory, but she guesses that you can't train for everything.

How to be a girl.

How to kiss.

It was all new, and Rachel was prepared as she would ever be.

So, she sighed.

So, she kissed him.

**AN well, that was fun. Finally, we have some Puckleberry action. You're welcome. Hopefully Rachel doesn't panic as much next time. - if there is a next time!- Until the next chapter my readers!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**'ello, 'ello. Long time, no update. I apologize, though I do have my excuses. I was on an exchange trip to England. :) that, and I torn a few tendons in my ankle. I was on crutches for three weeks and have been in and out of physiotherapy. My writing skills are surely lacking at the moment, no creative juices I'm afraid. Nonetheless, enjoy!  
><strong>

**Friday, May 15th**

**8:35 pm, TOA Safe House, Rachel's bedroom**

"You did _what_?" Kurt couldn't believe his ears, slinking down onto the single bed and its dull blankets. Rachel had done absolutely no decorating, and she refused to even with his enlisted help. It was temporary, she kept saying.

The sun was winking at the duo, as Rachel closed her blinds on the settling sky. After her and Puck's set up, she had a list of things to do. She sent him back to school and borrowed his truck. Driving was never her forte, which scared majority of the team whenever she was forced to drive (for example, their drive through the Australian outback while Finn was knocked unconscious and Mike had to attend to him because the blood nauseated her in the exhausting heat). Still she was able to zoom away and complete her chores.

"We kissed."

Kurt made an irritated noise. "Okay. I need more detail then that. Who kissed who?"

Rachel grimaced, a blush rising from her chest. "I kissed him."

A choke escaped his throat, obviously wanting to know _why_, but he refrained himself. Patting on the bed, Kurt motioned for Rachel to take a seat so he could begin to apply her eyebrows. "Next question. How?"

"How what, Kurt?"

Tweezing a little bit harder than necessary, Kurt scoffed. "For crying out loud, Rach. I'm trying to ask how you kissed. How much tongue was there? How sloppy was he? How long did you kiss? How on earth are you ever going to face him again without jumping him? How are you going to have civil conversation with the guy without asking if you could have his children? Damn it, Berry, how!"

"Calm your hormones." Rachel huffed, squinting at the feminine boy as he jabbed away at her eyebrows. "It was nice. We're leaving it at that."

Throwing the tweezers onto her desk, Kurt bottled his anger. Applying the blonde eyebrows (because there is no way she was allowed to be blonde without having matching eyebrows!), he snapped his fingers and whistled.

Immediately Sam showed up at her doorway. He didn't say anything, but attempted to button his shirt without looking at it.

"Get me the dress." Kurt clearly said each word, somewhat worried that Sam wouldn't be able to understand the concept of what he was asking.

Grumbling under his breath, Sam undid his shirt again before walking away because he skipped a button hole and had to redo it.

"I swear, I'm not only dressing myself for tonight. I've got you and the rest of this unfashionable team to worry about. It's a waste of my precious time. I lay their clothes out, praying that they're be able understand how to wear it. But I walk in on Finn trying to put his vest on underneath his shirt. Hopeless, I tell you." Kurt rambled, gluing Rachel's eyebrows quickly and professionally.

Strutting out of her room, Kurt bumped into Sam who tossed the dress and shoes. Kurt let out a shriek of fear, the thought of ruining her dress. Smacking across the shoulder, Kurt started yelling at the rest of the boys to man up and dress up.

**Friday, May 15th**

**9:35 pm, Hasting house**

"All systems on." Mike cleared the signals, sitting comfortably in the high-tech van he designed a few years ago. Everyone had earpieces in and passed the test of hearing. Tonight was about keeping their eyes and ears open. Tonight was about keeping Quinn safe. "Tracking now."

The unnoticeable zap pursed the team, and a map fluttered to life on the large screen in front of him. Everything was working perfectly.

"Lets get a read." Mike began to type, ready to keep notes on everything happening. Even though he had ears and eyes within the house, nothing felt safer than having his own words describe the mission. "Superstar, you're live."

Rachel licked her lips, doing a full turn to showcase her spot. She had found herself in the middle of the living room. If you could call it that. People were everywhere, doing everything. The music was loud, the smells were intoxicating and the feeling of the room was twisted and moved in a slower pace. "Subject in sight, keeping distance."

Quinn was standing next to Finn, talking animatedly with Tina who looked ten times better. Finn's arm was wrapped around her waist, which was a good sign. The closer she was to him meant the farther away she was from the Schuester. Also in the room was Sam, who was helplessly being followed by a bunch of fan-girls.

"Member in need of help. Trouble: teenaged girls."

Moving swiftly through the crowd, Rachel reached the tall blonde and shoved the other girls away. She was claiming territory, or at least that's what Kurt had told her. In truth, she was just helping her fellow team mate out. Besides, those girls were disgusting drunk and it wasn't even ten.

"Gross, Sam." Rachel muttered, keeping true to her character by stepping towards Sam with little steps. "They were barely fourteen. If you're going to be horny, be horny with someone your own age."

"Are you volunteering?" Same chuckled, allowing her sidestep him and twist so they faced each other. They managed to grab a corner, where Rachel could still keep an eye on Quinn and not be seen by her.

She didn't reply. Instead she stepped on his foot. Hard.

Barely flinching, Sam took that as his sign to move on. Leaning against the wall, Rachel scanned the room, keeping count of every person who looked at Quinn funny. The slightest unusual face in her general direction, and bam! They were on the list. One girl kept giving stink eyes, and scowled. She was about ten feet away from Quinn and it seemed like it was her duty to loath her as much as possible. Or maybe she just had a lazy eye and Rachel was paranoid.

Either way, the girl was on the top of the list of potential threats. She was comparable to Rachel in height, but no way in strength. Easily taken down, though she did have a nice set of nails on her. Those can leave deadly consequences, whether on a rabid bear or a feisty girl.

It had only been a few seconds, and Finn was gone. Quinn was still center of the room, a happy camper. Touching the back of her ear, Rachel panicked.

"Where the hell did he go? I'm the only one with visual."

"Chill your berries," Artie's comforting voice flowed into Rachel's mind. "Some kid is causing a ruckus and Finn wanted in on the fun of setting him straight. We've got your back."

"Yeah, no worries babe." Puck droning words crashed into Artie's, his earpiece picking up the jeering and laughter that was happening wherever they were.

"Shut up, Noah." Rachel snapped, then slapping herself mentally because she spoke his real name. Shame, Rachel thought, what a rookie mistake. Names were priceless at times like these. "And please, someone come and give me backup."

Kurt sighed, being nominated by Mike to go visit Quinn.

"Thank you and thank you." Rachel murmured relaxingly, the thought of having to watch Quinn by herself was draining and frightening. "I'm so nervous that I might lose-"

Holy shit.

"Loss sight of subject. Loss sight of subject." Rachel yelped, scrambling towards the center of the room to see which way Quinn went. "Check the cameras, stat! She could be anywhere. Someone please tell me they have visual."

"Heading towards the lobby." Mike alerted the group, yakking at them to stop their encouragement of the fight going on and to start paying attention. "She's with a guy."

"Description. Directions. Details." Rachel started her race towards the front doors, where she was promised to find Quinn. Slipping off her shoes, she grasped her toes on the hardwood floor. A quick chase was sure to ensue.

"Tall. Lean. Curly hair. About our age. No detours. Fast walk. He's guiding her. She looks suspicious. I'd hurry if I were you. Bringing the van around now." Mike rambled off what was happening, trying to start the van's engine. "Something's wrong. I won't start up."

"Get there, guys. We've only got one chance to keep up with him." Finn barked, loudly enough that Rachel could hear him without the earpiece.

They all reached the lobby almost at the same time, with Artie straying a bit because people were blocking his wheelchair. Quinn wasn't anywhere in sight, and Mike wasn't responding. The music could still be heard, the party barely even started. It would be hours until the guests cleared out.

"Check her friends. Secure their safety." Sam instructed, slamming the double doors open and running onto the front steps. Nothing but teenagers partying. There was no sign of struggle, at least by their naked eyes. "I've got Mike."

"Run Rachel." Puck shouted, before turning inside to grab visuals and clues. "Just run."

Thank God she took those dreadful shoes off.\

**I hope you liked. Let me know :)**

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi. I know. I know. I shouldn't even come back after taking such a long break. But I have my reasons and I hope you can forgive me. I want to welcome my new readers and assure them that even though this chapter is lacklustre, I will amp it up by the next time I update. This is just a few filler scenes. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**AN: I don't own anything, unfortunately. Cause how cool would that be?**

**Unknown date, but probably somewhere around noon in a hospital, no doubt. **

She could see the sun through the tiny window that was provided to the whitewashed walls of her room. A tree stuck out eerily and covered the sun every so often as the wind picked up. Titling her head, Rachel focused in front of her. A poster was crinkled by the edges, a picture of a kitten attempted to slipping from a tree branch with the inspiring words of "Keep Hanging On." Underneath the poster was Finn though, whose head lulled onto Mike's shoulder. Both of them passed out cold. From sleep, not drugs or injury. Doing a final tilt, Rachel stared at the last wall of the hospital room, only to be interfered by an array of equipment, which pumped different fluids into her. Tangled in between the different tubes and wires was Sam, who rested his body on the edge of her bed. His heart rate and breathing pattern indicated that he wasn't asleep but very nervous.

Rachel licked her lips to bring words forth, but she could make no sound. Instead, she worked on moving her fingers. Her body ached and pain swallowed her body with every attempt. But she had to, ironically, hang on to the idea of making a connection with her team. It was like trying to speak through a walkie-talkie with no batteries. She had no juice in her to let her work.

Instead of tiring herself back to a depressing sleep by trying to communicate, Rachel fought to bring her last memories back. Obviously she was on a mission, to protect the President's daughter. Quinn Fabray, that is. And…they had been at a party. An actual high school party. That's when things started to get confusing. Because Rachel hadn't been Rachel at the party and Sam had hit on her which was in her top ten weirdest experiences. And then Quinn was…gone. Gone. What's the right word? Oh, kidnapped. Quinn had been kidnapped and Rachel ran after her. Even in her hospital bed, Rachel could taste the adrenaline from that evening on her tongue. That's when the memory ends though. There's no glimpse from the chase. Its like she never even made it to the end of the driveway.

"Oh good, you're awake." Sylvester sauntered in and Rachel turned her neck so quickly it gave her whiplash. "How are you feeling?"

She must be joking, Rachel thought.

"I'm joking, Superstar. Here," Sylvester unscrewed a water bottle and carefully dripped some into her mouth. "You gave us quite a scare."

The water was blissful and gave Rachel the energy she needed to function.

"What happened?"

"A car hit you the moment you came to the road. It came out of nowhere. The force threw you and gave you a good concussion. Not to mention a broken arm and rib. We fixed you up though, so don't worry you're pretty little heart."

Rachel processed Sylvester's explanation as quickly as she said it. So that means her concussion couldn't have been that bad. Looking at her wrist now, a cast could be felt as she adjusted to this newfound weight. She didn't bother looking under her sheet, knowing full well what a broken rib looks like seeing how she gave one to Finn when they were twelve.

"And the subject?"

Sylvester grimaced and pursed her lips, trying to avoid shattering her best agent's soul. "Being followed by the rest of the team. Somewhere near Ohio."

"Why haven't they caught up yet?" The question sliced the air. It wasn't the matter of catching up, but the matter of bringing down. Why hadn't they beat the shit out of whoever the hell stole their subject already? Why wasn't the case over?

"BAMF, Wheels and Porcelain are waiting for your call."

**Friday May 22th**

**11:57 am, Washington Hospital, room B67**

"I got you some lunch."

Rachel fluttered her eyelids open again and watched Sam enter her room with a tray of inedible hospital food. He had a cheeky grin though and shut the door. The moment the door shut her tossed the tray to the side and revealed his backpack, which held the treasure that was vegan pizza.

"You're my hero. I thought you were going to make me eat that jello."

"That was chicken." Sam pulled himself onto the end of the bed and snorted.

Rachel observed the tray that had crashed to the ground and motioned for him to watch. "Then why is it bouncing?"

Sam chuckled while he waited for Rachel to devour one of five slices before he found the courage to demand answers. "So, when do we escape?"

"Tonight," Rachel didn't miss a beat and nodded towards the window. "They're not going to let me out for almost another week. And with half the team following the crazy around America for a week already, we've wasted enough time. I sent Mike and Finn home to get supplies, and some sort of transportation."

"Sylvester know?"

"What doesn't she know?"  
>"Touché." Sam pointed at his captain, who offered him a slice. Usually he rejected her weird pizza. He'd eat anything else, but once you have a real pie it's hard to go back. He was making an exception today, because she looked adorable. Before Finn had left he had tied a bandage around her forehead trying to cheer her up. She looked like a real patient. Not that she wasn't one now, but didn't have the startling ability to have speedy recoveries. "Plan?"<p>

"Get there. Gather with the team. Give a good ass kicking to the creeps. Get plenty of awards for saving America's princess. It's a done deal." Rachel shrugged and inhaled another slice. "You know, the usual."

"I kind of want a parade. As part of my reward, that is."

"Who needs a parade when you can have a holiday made in your name?" Rachel raised an eyebrow suggestively, making Sam burst with laughter. "Did Noah say anything before they left?"

"We didn't really have time to talk before they left. We split instinctively. And the only times we talk is when they break through. Down time, they've been calling it. Quinn is being kept in a town called Lima. At an abandoned shop, the Lima Bean. Kurt said it hasn't been open in years due to infestation."

That wasn't exactly what she was going for. More along the lines of if had said anything about her.

"The collection." Rachel snapped her fingers and choked a bit as she spoke with her mouth full. "They're all being kept there."

"Five, plus Quinn, is six. Why Lima?"

"Maybe the leader has a connection to the town. Everyone has got to have a hometown, right? Even psychos."

**Friday May 22th**

**10:13 pm, Washington Hospital, room B67**

Two minutes until Sam came to get her.

They would climb down from the window. Only three floors, nothing they can't handle. Mike had gotten his hands on motorcycles. All of them have licences, in case you were wondering. Harleys, Finn spat out excitedly when they had explained what they had set up. He was obviously beyond ecstatic.

Sam had already left the map, neatly folded, in between a favourite book of hers that Sylvester dropped off. Everyone had a copy, just in case they were separated. Chances are some of the goons would be on their trail, and they would have to fight for themselves.

For the first time in a week, Rachel used her legs. A shock stance overcame her as she stretched her muscles. Her ribs screamed with pain but she silenced it with some deep breathing. Earlier that evening, Mike had taken it upon himself to get her cast off. Even though her arm was still broken, the extra weight and restricted movement would be a hindrance. Besides, Artie had broken both his wrists once and waited almost three days before he even let a doctor look at them because they were in the middle of a simulation.

No pain meant no gain.

A different pain echoed in her though. Close to her ribs, but not exactly.

It took a moment for her to recognize the beating of her heart, and how it sounded empty. It was a new feeling, being heartbroken. No, Rachel though, heartbroken wasn't the right word. She was lost, if anything.

She was lost without Noah.

She felt really empty. She felt like she needed to be held, caressed and loved. A frantic tingle spread through her, her body preparing itself for the imaginary situation she created of jumping Noah as he walked through that hospital door.

Her body was so ready for the nonexistent event that her mind couldn't control her as she really did jump Noah as he walked through that door.

Only Puck wasn't Puck. Puck was Sam.

**Friday May 22th**

**10:16 pm, Washington Hospital, room B67**

"Shit, now we're off schedule." Rachel fell backwards and felt her internal clock buzzing to get her moving. "I'm so sorry, Evans."

"I'm not complaining, Berry, just confused. I thought you and Puck were, well, you know." Sam touched his lips and backed away from his blushing team member. She had grabbed the jeans he had brought for her and was trying to get changed and cover her face at once. "But don't you think that was a little bit too much tongue? I know you two are both-"

"Whoa, Sam. Noah and I aren't…Well, we are uh…I really want to…" Rachel stumbled on her words, a rare occurrence that Sam enjoyed thoroughly. "Shut up! I said sorry, okay?"

"Listen to me. When this is all over, you two need to sort out whatever the heck is going on before it leads us to trouble. Puck would do anything for you, which is not always a good thing." Sam popped open the window and searched for Finn and Mike.

Rachel gulped and pondered on whatever the heck was going on. She tugged a black sweatshirt over her head and fixed the hood. Grabbing the map, Rachel watched Sam attack the tree and start to make his descent.

They were all waiting on her call. They were giving her all the power. And after this mission, she'd give them all what they wanted. A real life.


End file.
